


MCU ship prompts (Open request)

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: Tumblr/oa3 request [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: A collection of requests from my Tumblr page @marvelstarker-mha98, so request are open in here or tumblr. I love shipping and writing starker but the ships from my tags are also included.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Thor, Darcy Lewis/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Thor, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr/oa3 request [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	MCU ship prompts (Open request)

**Author's Note:**

> so this request about peter having a nightmare and going to tony for comfort but I put a little twist to it.

Peter was driving his car...more likely tony’s car as his aunt was next to him, discussing the latest movie that they watched. Peter was driving his aunt to her apartment from the cinema. 

The two were having aunt/nephew bonding since Peter is permanently living with his boyfriend, tony in Stark tower, studying at MIT in new york, and being the friendly neighborhood, Spiderman.

As for, Aunt Mary has been busy working as a nurse in the hospital. The two missed each other terribly that they decided to clear their schedule and bond.  
Once they chuckled over their conversation about the movie, peter stopped the car softly as they were in a red stoplight. Peter got his phone from his pants pocket to check up on tony.

“What do you say that we head for ice cream before getting driving me home” Aunt may ask with a small smile as it was her turn to treat for her nephew. Peter turned away his phone and smiled back. 

“Yas please,” Peter made a silly reply, smiling back at her. Aunt may chuckle, swaying her head before peter looked at the stoplight turning green. Peter turned the wheel to drive to an ice cream shop. However, when the second their car turned, they got hit by a drunk driver.  
~~~~

Peter’s eyes open wide as he immediately jolts upright awake from the bed. He was panting rapidly as tears flowing down from his eyes. Peter rubbed his eyes with his arms from crying. "Damn it, why? Why is that nightmare keep appearing?" He whimpered.

Peter rubbed his teary eyes completely, breathing normally before looking at the empty space next to him. Tony wasn’t next to him. He sighs before looking up at the ceiling. “Friday, where’s Tony?” Peter curiously asked.

“Sir is building his latest ironman suit in his lab? Would you like me to him in for you?” Friday replied, echoing the bedroom. Peter swayed his head at the A.I. “That’s alright, Friday. I’ll go to him” Peter said as he slides himself from the bed to go to the lab.

In the lab, Tony was in the middle of soldering wires on his new ironman parts, something that is badass and new for a change when he is out there saving the world from threats. He was doing fine until Friday cuts in. “Sir, Mr. parker is coming downstairs to see you,” Friday informed with an inflection of worried in her robotic voice.

Tony stopped what he’s doing and looked up at the ceiling. “Did he have the same nightmare?” He asked, feeling that he knew the answer from her. “Yes sir” Friday replied as tony sighs softly, nodding.  
It wasn’t a nightmare, it was a memory that happened seven months ago. 

When the drunk driver hit really hard on the side of their car where Aunt May was sitting. Aunt may was bleeding heavily while peter hit his head on window glass on his side when the moment the drunk driver crashed their car.

As soon as the two parkers were sent to the hospital, Tony was informed by the doctor and headed straight away to his see beloved and aunt may. Peter was in a coma for a day or two but was recovered even though the doctors thought he wouldn’t wake up but due to his spider powers, it healed him. 

After finding his worried boyfriend next to him, it broke peter’s heart finding out that his aunt passed away. He missed her badly that she will soon never got to walk him down down the aisle if he and peter get married, meeting their grandkids and all. 

It took about a few weeks for peter to grieve for his last relative, who’s like a mother to him since his parents and uncle ben passed away. He wanted to be alone in the stark tower, with no friends to visit and talk to or no paparazzi to take pictures and asked him about the accident. But he has a person who only talked to or getting hugs in comfort was tony.

Month after month, peter began to open up bit by bit to his friends but that nightmare about that terrible night has sometimes plagued him in his sleep.

“Thanks, darling,” He said before getting his handkerchief to wipe off the dirt from his hand. While he was doing that, peter came down and opened the lab automatically. Tony looked at peter and immediately noticed his beloved’s eyes are wet and tired yet also sad.

“You weren’t in bed, so I came to see how you are doing,” Peter said, as tony knows he was lightly lying but decided to let him. Peter walk towards him and hugged him tight for comfort. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there, baby,” He said softly, rubbing peter’s back softy as his chin rest on top of peter’s brown curly hair. ”I didn’t want to sleep yet so I want to modernize a new ironman for a change.” He added, feeling peter nodded against his chest. He let peter hugged him still until he felt peter shivering and his shirt wet.  
“I’m sorry for being like this but I feel It was my fault that my aunt may pass away!” Peter cried out, spilling his tears out as he was sobbing out to tony about his blaming himself that he and his aunt shouldn’t have gone out that night, he was spiderman’s friendliest spiderman that should look out for the little guy but couldn’t save his aunt may. 

He felt tony let go before feeling his hand cupping his cheeks forcing him to look at tony. His vision was blurry but at least he sees tony’s worried yet calming look. “No don’t say that its your fault baby, its not your fault to blame...none of it is. It was that driver drinking while doing his job fucking on that day and almost killed both of you” Tony said, soothingly and wanting to tell peter that everything will be alright in the end.

“I miss her too and I know its painful to lose a loved one,” Tony said, softly rubbing peter’s tears with his thumb. “You know when I was in the hospital while you were in a coma, I cried and promise to aunt may that I will be there to be right in your side, from thick and thin until the end of time,” 

Peter looked at tony and his poetic voice, soothing him. He gave tony a sad yet happy smile with his eyes being wet. “Thank you for your soothing words, honey, I love you,” He said, softly as tony chuckled softly with a nod. “I you” Tony said, kissing him on the lips, wrapping his arms around peter’s waist.


End file.
